wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Jordan
Jordan made his televised NXT debut on the June 27, 2012 episode, losing quickly to Jinder Mahal. He continued to make further occasional appearances as a jobber throughout 2012 and 2013. In 2014, Jordan formed a team with Tye Dillinger, but the two found little success and split up in February 2015. In May 2015, Jordan began a storyline with Chad Gable in which Gable attempted to convince Jordan to form a new partnership. After nearly two months of coaxing, Jordan finally agreed to a tag match with Gable as his teammate. On the July 15 episode of NXT, Jordan and Gable were successful in their official debut together against the team of Elias Sampson and Steve Cutler. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Jordan who collectively teamed with Gable, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder was defeated by the team of Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady, Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley in a match that took place prior to the main show. On September 2, Jordan and Gable competed in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, beating the team of Neville and Solomon Crowe. They then defeated The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder in the second round before falling to Baron Corbin and Rhyno in the semi-finals at NXT TakeOver: Respect. They would turn babyface in the match by showing fighting spirit and resiliency against the much larger Corbin and Rhyno. On November 5th, they would call out the former longest reigning NXT Tag Team Championship holders, The Ascension and on the 18th, defeat them. On the December 2nd episode of NXT Jordan and Gable would meet another pair of former NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains and defeat them as well. On the January 27, 2016 episode of NXT, the team of Gable and Jordan began using the name American Alpha, defeating Blake and Murphy. On February 24 episode of NXT, they yet again defeated Blake and Murphy. At NXT TakeOver: Dallas, American Alpha defeated The Revival to win the NXT Tag Team Championship for the first time. At NXT Takeover: The End, American Alpha lost the tag team titles back to The Revival, ending their reign at only 68 days. On July 19, during the 2016 WWE Draft, Jordan was drafted along with Gable to SmackDown. On the August 2 SmackDown, Jordan and Gable made their debuts, defeating The Vaudevillains. On August 21 at the SummerSlam pre-show, American Alpha teamed with The Hype Bros and The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) to face The Vaudevillains, The Ascension and Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) in a 12-man tag team match, where American Alpha's team was victorious. American Alpha then entered an 8-man tag team tournament which would determine the inaugural holders of the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championships, defeating Breezango in the first round to advance to the semi-finals where they faced The Usos. Despite defeating The Usos rather quickly on the September 6 episode of SmackDown, Gable's knee was kayfabe injured during a post-match assault when The Usos attacked them, rendering American Alpha unable to compete at Backlash. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha defeated The Spirit Squad to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. At Survivor Series, American Alpha would be the eliminated in the match by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, where Team SmackDown would be defeated by Team Raw. American Alpha defeated The Wyatt Family to capture the SmackDown Tag Team championships in a four corners elimination match also featuring The Usos and Heath Slater and Rhyno on the December 27, 2016, edition of SmackDown Live. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Illinois Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars